Sensasiones de Miel
by Minu Royal
Summary: El amor es muy comfuso mas para una persona qu creia fuertemente en sus sentimientos por alguien pero ¿Que pasa cuando estos repentinamente cambian por alguien inesperado?


En un día común un chico se contempla en el espejo de la pensión en donde vive el chico en cuestión es de cabello algo largo y castaño ojos cafés piel morena usa la camisa abierta y unos pantalones verde olivo y en su cabeza… unos grandes audífonos naranjas

-Perfecto… soy… Yoh n.n-

Pero sin darse cuenta, detrás de el, pasa una silueta de largo cabello

-…Hola Hao-

-…Aaaaah O.o!-

La sorpresa es tal que el chico no evita gritar ante el saludo

-…Un minuto oô-

-n.n… o.o-

-…Como me llamaste?-

-Hao…-

-…-

No dándole importancia al echo de que ella lo había descubierto paso a un lado suyo y se dirigiéndose hacia salir del baño

-Y… si no pudiste engañarme a mi como esperas engañar a Anna?- cuestiono sin voltear

-…!-

Aun que el si lo hizo, el niño sabia que ella era tan ingenua que cualquiera podía engañarla fácilmente pero si ella lo había descubierto con mayor razón la rubia también lo aria y no necesariamente tendría que verlo para saber que es el

-òôu… - agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota-

-Solo te estoy previniendo, si ella se entera de que quisiste hacerte pasar por Yoh para robarle un beso se molestara como nunca y lo mas probable es que te mate °¬°-

Era cierto, Hao ya siendo parte de esta "familia" gracias a que Yoh lo acepto en la pensión como el pan que es, eso no cambiaba la forma de ser de Hao ni los sentimientos

Que el seguía teniendo para con Anna y por lo menos una de sus metas era aun que sea robarle un beso de lo cual todos ya se habían enterado pero Yoh no se preocupaba

(No, como voy a creer que… XD) mas bien… el que le preocupaba era Hao, ya que si su Annita se enfadaba sabia que le podía ir muy mal al pelilargo… o a cualquiera

Sin más palabras la chica se acerco al chico y tiro de su cabello resultando una peluca y dejando caer todo el cabello largo que tenia escondido debajo de esta

Será mejor que te arregles y te abroches esa camisa si?- ordeno al salir del baño

Y no quedándole de otra el muchacho no pudo más que obedecer

Al salir de este se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía esperándolo fuera del baño

-Sigues aquí?-

-Si… es que se me había olvidado decirte… el desayuno estará dentro de unos minutos y vine a avisarte para que no te quedaras sin lugar en la mesa… otra vez XP-

-Es cierto o.o… gracias-

-No ay de que n.n-

Bueno si solo fueran Yoh Anna Hao Tamao y la chica viviendo en esa pensión no seria problema pero Yoh quiso que todos sus amigos vivieran bajo el mismo techo haciéndole un favor a Horo-Horo quien no tenía ni un quinto para pagar hospedaje en un hotel o departamento así que el se suma junto con Pilica, Ren… que mas bien Yoh se lo trajo a la fuerza, Fausto y Eliza como médicos particulares… esta idea fue obviamente de Anna ya que si se podía ahorrar alguno$ yene$ en servicio medico que de malo tendría?, Lyzerg llego de improviso pues quería unas vacaciones y que mejor que estar con sus amigos… aun que tenia también otro "motivo" para estar por ahí, también habitaba la pensión Ryu, un ahorro mas en chef para la "doña" de la pensión y bueno como todos los días Manta venia a pasar el rato con Yoh y los demás Anna aprovechaba para hacerlo hacer quehacer y en algunas ocasiones también se quedaba a dormir por lo tanto sin contarlo a el ya serian 11 personas –vivas- viviendo en la pensión lo cual dejaría muy poco espacio en la mesa a la hora del desayuno la comida y la cena

Lunes 30 de Octubre

Aun que ahora la pensión es mas grande debido a que Anna le pidió dinero prestado a Manta para hacerle mas habitaciones a su linda pensión y agregarle el nombre con un decente letrero "Las Aguas Termales Funbari"

-Oye…-

-Si?-

-Y… como te ha ido con Ren?-

-Ren?... Bueno… creo que ya me perdono por lo de la otra ocasión n.nu-

・・・・Flash Back・・・・

Por los pasillos de la pensión corría la chica persiguiendo a un gato que se había robado el filete de pescado que Tamao tenia para hacer la cena

-Oye gato… detente! Si no me regresas ese filete Anna me matara y de paso a Tamao . !-

Entonces en un intento desesperado la chica al paso toma un balde de agua el cual estaba en los pasillos ya que Horo-Horo estaba limpiándolos

-Oye!-

-A horita de te lleno otro préstame este tantito-

-Pero lo haces eh --?-

-Muy bien gatito, esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ti pero no me dejas otra opción así que…!-

Con el dolor que su amor por los animales le hacia sentir la chica no tubo mas opción que arrojar el balde de agua hacia el gato con el objetivo de detenerlo, mas este por cuidarse de su perseguidora no vio por donde iba y termino en brazos de Ren quien venia de hacer el mandado, lo malo es que por mas reflejos que tuviera el chino entre el gato y las cosas no pudo evitar el…

Splash- el cubetazo XD

-…T.T-

-…Miau x.x-

Mientras el chino y el gato yacían tirados en el suelo inmediatamente la chica corrió a revisar si ambos estaban bien

-Ah! Lo siento Ren… tu también gatito . -

・・・・Fin del Flash Back・・・・

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja esa estuvo buena, nada mas de recordarlo me mata de la risa XD!-

-Pero no lo hice apropósito… fue un accidentito . -

-Ja ja… am… y… no te a dicho nada mas?-

-Tiene algo que decirme o.o?-

-Entonces no… se tardando-

-Tardando?... para que?-

-Eh?... ah, no eeeeh… no me hagas caso ¬Uu- _será mejor que cuide mi boca, no quiero meter la pata al descubrirlo pero… el chino se esta tardando, si no hace algo se la van a robar aun que ese pensamiento no aria mas que ponerlo celoso… eso no estaría mal si ve que la puede perder entonces se apresurara a decirle_

-…Hao o.o-

_- Pero como darle celos?... Ah, si… con un beso como no se me ocurrió? No habría problema ya que no seria el primer beso de la chica…ese honor ya se lo llevo Ren XD... Ren no es como Yoh y un beso si lo pondría alerta… pero de quien?... Lyzerg?... no… _

_Ese chico siempre a estado enamorado de esa niña ni crea que me engaña si es por eso que esta aquí y no quiero ni imaginar lo que me dirá cuando le pida eso… no lo aria por Ren lo aria por si mismo, Horo?...No… es amigo de Ren…-aun que no quieran admitirlo XD- nunca besaría a la chica que le gusta a su amigo, Manta? Mm mm, el niño no le llega ni a los talones… enserio_

-Hao… si no te fijas por donde vas te caerás… me escuchas -.-?-

-_Ryu…?...-_

Al pensar en ello Hao se dio un golpe con la mano abierta justo en la frente al darse cuenta lo estupido que fue al tan siquiera pensar en el Elvis , la chiquilla huiría antes de que el se le acercara además… quien podría estar celoso de Ryu? En pensamientos del pelilargo el no representaba una "amenaza"

-Hao… Hao… ¡HAO ASAKURA ASME CASO!-

-¿¡QUE, QUE, DONDE ES EL INCENDIO?!… ¡LES JURO QUE NO YO FUI O !-

Tan tremendo fue el susto que hizo perder el equilibrio un poco al mayor de los gemelos asiéndose recargarse en la pared de las escaleras por las cuales bajaban

-No ay tal… soy yo, como no me hacías caso tuve que usar la técnica de Anna… viendo que a ella le funciona de maravilla n.nu-

-Pues… mira que te salio muy bien solo ve el sustote que me pegaste ooUu-

-Si nOn-

-Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer si --u?-

-Solo si lo amerita n.n jejejejeje-

Sin embargo en ese instante mientras el pelilargo miraba a la chica reír por el costado de su ojo vio a Ren quien se disponía a subir las escaleras, y sin siquiera pensar si estaba bien o no ni en nada Hao puso contra la pared a la chica y la beso

Mientras al pie de las mismas el chico no podía creer que ese "descarado infeliz mal nacido" –quiérelo mucho XD- estuviera besándola y arto de ver el espectáculo se fue de ahí con una expresión en el rostro de "Golpeo al primero que se me atraviese" mientras en las escaleras aun que Hao se supone que era solo para darle celos al chino no se había dado cuenta de que este ya se había marchado mas la chica si y al ver irse a su amigo con dicha expresión se fue corriendo detrás de el dejando a Hao con la cabeza apoyada en la frente y una cara de asombro

La pelilargo busco por todas partes al chico pero no mas no lo encontraba, asta que a la hora del desayuno por fin lo vio pero este no le dirigió la palabra… y mucho menos a Hao

Ya después del desayuno todos se fueron a la escuela, en esta a la hora del descanso la chica volvió a buscar al oji-dorado pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte después de salir del salón, se la paso todo el descanso buscando al chino pero el tiempo se le acabo y lo volvió a encontrar en el salón donde tampoco le dirigió la palabra

Después de la escuela al llegar a la pensión tampoco le hablo y trataba de evitarla hasta el día siguiente

Sábado

En el cual la niña volvió a buscar al chamaco asta detrás de la escuela, cuando pensó que no lo encontraría empezó a oír murmullos provenientes del árbol en el que estaba apoyada, sabiendo que los árboles no hablan alzo la mirada y encontró a Ren sentado en una de las ramas murmurando maldiciones que se referían al "bastardo" de Hao

-Ren…-

-…-

Ante el llamado el niño volteo… pero sin mucho interés

-Que te pasa Ren?... Estas enojado conmigo o.ò?-

-Y todavía me lo preguntas?- pregunto al bajar de un salto del árbol y quedando justo enfrente de ella-

-o.o…-

-Te vi… besándote con el… como quieres que este?-

-o.ò…-

Ante el reclamo la chica no sabia que decir de hecho no sabía no por que Ren estaba tan molesto ante un beso

-Bueno… yo…-

-Tu que ¬¬?-

-Yo… no se por que Hao me beso-

-…-

Y ahí dio cuenta… "ME beso"

-Entonces… ese beso no fue por voluntad tuya?-

-No o.ò… de echo no se ni por que lo hizo, estábamos ablando sobre un tema y de repente se me abalanzo y me beso-

-…Y no sentiste nada más que eso…-

-Pues lo único que sentí con ese beso… fue mucha confusión por parte de Hao o.ò-

-Aaaaah u.u…-suspiro de alivio-

-Pero… ay algo que todavía no entiendo o.o-

-Que es o.o?-

-Por que te enojaste por eso ah o.ò?-

-Eh?... Aaaah eso fue por que…-

Es cierto era la primera ves que el chico se comportaba de esa manera para con ella, si sus celos habían salido muchas beses en varias ocasiones pero nunca le había reclamado… bueno nada es tan grande como un beso, y como explicarle a la niña que se trataban de celos?... Simplemente no lo entendería y lo único que aria con eso seria confundirla más así que habría que empezar por el principio… confesándole sus sentimientos

-…A bueno… lo que pasa es que…-

La miro de frente con la mirada más decidida que había tenido en toda su vida, el pensar en tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra hacia que sus mejillas subieran de color pero no lo detendría… mientras que ella esperaba atenta una explicación del oji-dorado

-o.o…-

-…Es que yo… yo… yo te…-

-…-

Aun que pareciera fácil decir tres simples palabras por más simples que sean su significado juntas era colosal y por lo mismo era complicado para Ren pronunciarlas, lo cual se notaba ya que se le dificultaba articular una frase completa

-Yo te……………¡Es que yo te a…!

Ring Ring Riiiiiiiiiiiing

-Oh… acabo el descanso o.o-

-… -

-Joven Ren señorita… Minu regresemos al salón cuanto antes o si no los dejaran fuera de el –

No habiendo opción Ren decidió decirle eso en otra ocasión y ambos se dirigieron hacia su salón para continuar con las clases

-Si gracias Tamao n.n-

La chica en cuestión…, su nombre es Minu Royal no japonesa ella proviene de la cuidad de las luces o del amor también conocida como Paris, esta chica de cabello largo rojo, piel blanca y profundos ojos miel solo contaba con 11 años de edad al llegar a Japón en 1999 cuando se efectuaba el torneo de shamanes, cuando Yoh y en mayoría los demás tenían 13 años, también con el propósito de convertirse en el Shaman King… o Shaman Queen, cuando el torneo termino sus padres sin mas que hacer en ese país regresaron a Paris pero como ella se quiso quedar Yoh le dio hospedaje… claro… a cambio de ya saben que, bien en la actualidad Minu ya cuenta con 15 años junto con

Tamao lo que quiere decir que ya lleva un buen tiempo en el lugar mientras los otros tiene 17 años a excepción de Pilica quien tiene 16, y mientras ellos iban a la escuela Ryu y Fausto junto con Eliza se quedaban en la pensión para cuidar de ella y recibir llamadas o a huéspedes que quisiera hospedarse ahí

La cosa aquí es que Minu va en el mismo salón que Yoh los demás por razones –en parte por el lugar de nacimiento- que luego explicare por lo tanto ellos cursan el segundo año de preparatoria, Tamao el tercero de secundaria y Pilica el primero de preparatoria mas la preparatoria esta a un lado de la secundaria Shinra por lo tanto para que hubiera mas espacio amabas escuelas fusionaron sus patios por lo tanto los niños de preparatoria y secundaria podían interactuar si querían y si alguno quería pasar a las instituciones del otro plantel tendría que ser por orden de un maestro o por que conociera alguien, prohibido curiosear


End file.
